Letters to My Love
by psychicchameleon
Summary: I was never good with words, so in this letter I may ramble and not convey my true feelings like I wish I could. If you only read one sentence, read this next one. Zach- I love you, always have and always will; I need you to know that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is about Cammie leaving Zach and going on a dangerous mission. I hope you enjoy and please give me your opinions at the end! Thanks!**

Dear Blackthorne Boy,

I want to start by saying I'm sorry. I really, truly am sorry for everything. Zach, it hurts to see you with her. It hurts so much, but I know that it's my fault. I ran, I pushed you away. I lied through my teeth so that you wouldn't come after me. I still remember every single word I said and I want you to know that they haunt me to this day.

Zach, I need you. The ink is smudged because of a tear hitting the paper, you are the only person beside's my dad who I have cried over. You meant everything to me, you still mean everything to me. I shouldn't have left, but I wanted you to be safe. If anything would've happened to you... I just couldn't live with myself.

The mission, the details swirl in my mind now. My cover, it was Tiffany Louis. You know, it reminded me of you and that dance so many years ago. Tiffany St. James. I remember that strapless red dress, the same one I kept underneath my bed at Gallagher for years as a reminder of you. That jacket; the one you gave back to me on our first mission in Gaza. I'm wearing it now. When I got back last year, I didn't even bother contacting you, because I knew it would only bring us both pain.

I saw you with her, and you were happy. You were so happy; she made your gorgeous green eyes light up. Something that I won't be able to make you do now, all I bring are tears, anger, and grief. I'm not worth all the trouble I drag you through.

I left you, twice. I try and tell myself I was looking out for you but I was also careless. I realize that if I would've died it would've been harder for you then if you had just died with me.

I was never good with words, that was your forte; so this letter may seem rambly and not convey my true feelings. If you only read one sentence, read this next one. Zach, my Blackthorne Boy; I love you, always have and always will; I love you so much that it hurts, and I need you to know that.

I can hardly see because of the tears blurring my vision, and I'm trying my hardest to not let them fall. If you ever read this, I want you to know that I mean every single word. I'll always love you, the question is if you will love me back. I don't deserve you and I never will, but if you read this please just contact me back. One more time, I need to talk to you once more. After that, you can forget me forever, delete me from you conscience; I'll continue to go on missions to numb the pain from my heart. If you find this, and I know you will, you know what to do.

Love always,

Cammie; Your Gallagher Girl

**I may do another chapter or two depending on what you guys want. The only way to tell me is… you know… REVIEWS! Or PM's I guess….. (: Just tell me what you think in whatever way your heart desires 3 (: **

**-psychicchameleon**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 2 of Letter to my Love; the reviews were awesome too J. You guys are amazing and I have decided to continue this as a short story. Enjoy!**

Gallagher Girl,

I cannot even describe what emotions I'm feeling right now. Relief; Pain; Sorrow; Anger? They flood my mind and cloud my judgment. I'm overjoyed that you're okay, I really am. It's just… hard. I loved you, and when you left my world came shattering down like broken glass, wounding me in the process. This new girl I'm with, Angela, she reminds me so much of you. Sometimes I kick myself for almost saying your name instead of hers; I don't know if I actually like her or if she's just a stand-in you. Gradually over the past year my heart was mending, and then I got your letter. Memories come back to me, flooding my brain with images of you. A lot of them are good memories, but the memory of when you left replays over and over like a scratched CD. You told me I could forget you after this, delete your from my mind. That will never happen, you mean too much to me. I still care about you Gallagher Girl, there are so many things that I need to tell you face to face. It's always been you, you were always 'the one'. As I write this letter I realize that Angela was my way of coping, of seeing you. Cam, Please come back to me. You make my breath hitch in my throat; you give me emotion that I never thought was possible in my cold assassin heart. I forgive you. You said you were sorry and I forgive you for everything. I need to say sorry too, though. I let you slip away to easily, I stopped chasing you. I'm chasing you know and all I ask is that you would please just let me catch you. I… I love you.

-Z

Cammie POV:

As I read his words tears flooded in my eyes. This is so hard, seeing what I did to him. I need to see him; that's how I ended up sitting in the infamous Roseville gazebo, right by the brick where I left my first letter. This is where I told Zach I didn't love him, this is where I crushed his heart and ran.

"I'm such a coward," I whisper to myself. I didn't even come as Cammie Morgan, I came as Madeleine Trace. My cover was going to be an acquaintance of Cammie, me, and I was going to cling to it to the end like a scared child clings to her mother. I hate myself so much for not even coming as myself. I wore a deep red low cut shirt, dark gray skinny jeans, and combat boots. Doing everything over-the-top was the way to be as far away from Cammie Morgan as possible. I wore a dark brown wig that had choppy layers and went to my lower back with wispy bangs in front. My eyes went from blue to an ever-changing hazel color.

I waited for 7 minutes before the silhouette of Zach appeared walking down the barely lit streets of Roseville. When he got to the gazebo and saw me, his eyes darkened.

"Who are you?"

"Easy now, Zachary. I'm Cammie's friend, Madeleine Trace." I said my voice confident and clear with a slight New York accent that I pray he bought. My voice, however got softer as I said the next words, "She loves you, you know. She loves you so much and she hates herself for not being able to come." Every word in that sentence was true.

"Where is she?" Zach's voice rang out.

"I'm sorry, but that information is classified." Madeleine's confident voice was back.

"I can't even know where the only person I ever loved is?" His angry and hurt voice made the slightest tear run down my cheek. I meant that much to him and I couldn't even show him who I was. He was staring at me now, right at my cheek. He had seen the tear.

"C-Cammie?"

"No, I'm Madeleine." I say but my voice hitches and I know he's caught me. I try and run but he grabs my arm before I can get away.

"Zach, I'm so sorry. You should find a girl who can treat you right, who can love you, and be able to show you that she loves you more than I ever could."

"Listen Cammie, I forgive you. You and I aren't perfect people, our lives are messed up and will never be perfect. That doesn't mean we're not perfect for each other." He pulls my wig off and I take my contacts out.

"Gallagher Girl, whats wrong?" He frowns.

"How can you still love me, after all of the pain I dragged you through?" The tears swell up in my eyes again.

"Maybe because, as much as I want to hate you; I can't. I love you too much that I would never be able to hate you." He pulls me into his arms and I breathe in his scent.

As much as I want to stay with him for the rest of the night, I know I can't. We loved each other, but that doesn't mean that the hurt automatically went away. We needed time and space, and maybe, just maybe, everything would work out someday. For now, we just said our good-byes knowing that if it was meant to be we would see each other again. Besides, what were the odds that we wouldn't?

**The End? Do you want more? Tell me in your reviews please!**

**-psychicchameleon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the amazing reviews again. They're great :) And Karlina101- I did change some things if you want to read them again. Also, Cammie wasn't that OOC and even if she was, who cares? It's my story anyway... I'll try and make her a little more in character but I'm not Ally Carter. I don't want to sound mean but I'm not going to change my writing style. Anyway... Here's the next chapter! (:**

"Hello Cameron." The torturer replies with a mocking calmness.

"It's Cammie." I say just as calm, my heartbeat obediently slows to a regular pace. I can't show emotion.

"Well, I was actually quite surprised at how easy it was to get you here. You're not the average young spy." There was a pause, and I didn't say anything.

"That was a compliment dear." Still nothing.

"Since you obviously don't feel like talking, let me at least tell you why you're here. Do you know this man?" He held up a picture of Zach.

"From your reaction I would say that you do." This is how emotions get in the way of being a spy. I just gave him information because I couldn't control my feelings over a certain green-eyed man.

"We need him. He is getting close to figuring us out, and we need to get rid of him." They were going to kill him, the man that I haven't been able to stop loving.

"Why do you need me then?" I broke the silence.

"You're the trap sweetheart." He smiled at me and I was able to see his crooked, yellowing teeth.

"He won't come after me." I say, hoping that it was true.

"Oh he will, after he sees this." He pulled out a piece of paper on it, with handwriting identical to mine. It looked exactly like the letter I had sent him two years ago.

"He won't fall for it."

"Normally, no he wouldn't fall for this. The fact that it's a letter from you, your name alone is enough to cloud his judgment. His emotions will get in the way and lead him right into his trap."

"He's too good for that." My confidence is slowly slipping with his words. Will he fall for it? Do I mean that much to him?

"This letter says that you're being followed, it says you're scared. You want his help and are sending him clues to find you so that he can help you. He'll think you're in danger and will be here in no time." These people were sick. Zach probably forgot about me long ago, so this is pointless. The joke will be on them when he doesn't care and doesn't show.

"If you think he won't remember you honey, think again." He pulled out a picture, it was of Zach putting a letter in the same place we had put them before. This had already begun, he had already started walking into his trap.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A letter slips underneath the cold metal door to my cell. I know what it is, but I shakily open it trying to tell myself it's a dream, that he didn't fall for it.

_Cam,_

_Where are you? I need information, I need to know who these people are, actually I already have an idea of who they are._

_I've been working on getting Intel on a group working for Marco Lafel. These guys are bad Gallagher Girl, they've killed over 3000 people. They started out as an assassin group but now they're just cold-blooded murderers. They kill civilians. Promise me that you'll stay safe. Watch out for a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes, you've seen her before. Her name is Angela, she's my ex-girlfriend. Her brother is Marco and she's definitely not an angel. Angela's record shows 483 kills, the most kills in the entire organization. _

_Cammie, I can promise one thing to you right now; I will find you. I need you and nothing is going to stop me from that._

_-Zach_

My heart raced, thinking he fell for it when something caught my eye. His signature, he never signed his full name. I pulled at the corner of the paper and peeled it off to reveal another set of words, this time in code. It read in a quick, messy scrawl:

_Cammie,_

_Everything in the first letter was true, even the part about me still needing you; and I hope you still feel the same way. Bex, Macey, Grant, and I are all trying to find you and we think we have a location. Liz and Jonas tracked something to Italy and we are going to try and get you out. I need to end this letter short because I can only hide for so long without them getting suspicious. Whatever you do, don't fall asleep tonight; we're coming. _

_-Z_

I'm grateful he didn't fall for it and that he swallowed his pride enough to get help. We had seen each other but we hadn't been able to all work on a mission together for so long, and Zach hadn't even been technically working for the agency. I'm guessing that this was under the radar of the actual CIA personnel, but you can only ask for so much. Slowing my pulse down and pretending I was asleep was the hardest thing to do since I got here. I was jittery, even slightly shaking because I was excited. We were finally getting the band back together.

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New Chapter, yay! I think that there will be one or two more chapters before I close this out. Don't forget to review at the end! And now… here's chapter 5!**

I could hear the cold metal door squeak open and close, my torturer was gone. Finally being able to sit upright, I tried to think straight. I was anxious; I wanted to get out of here, to see my friends again, to see _him_ again. Half an hour went by, and then another. The automatic clock in my mind just kept ticking. 3 hours went by before anything happened. Again the metal door opened, and my eyes shut as my head fell forward.

"Cammie!" My head shot up. It was time.

I looked into the familiar blue eyes of my best friend, and the shining green-eyes of my ex-boyfriend.

"Cam, sit still while I get you out of these chains." Bex commanded and I obeyed. The last thing I wanted right now was a tiny laser to slice through my hand.

"We have… 8 minutes to get out of here before the alarms sound." Zach said while looking at the timer on his watch.

"And that's assuming we got in here completely undetected." Bex adds. They're right, if even one camera caught them or they tripped one tiny sensor we… we needed to get out of here fast.

"What's our escape plan?" I finally spoke up as Bex finished cutting through the chains.

"We run." I had no say in the matter as I was scooped up by my ex-boyfriend as he sprinted down the white hallway and made a left, then a right, and then two more left turns.

We were almost to the door, 3 feet away to be exact, when the alarms sounded.

Zach muttered something that I'm pretty sure his grandmother would scold him for as we were approached by two guards, and the man with the crooked teeth who had tried to get information from me.

"Well Zachary, this isn't exactly how I planned to capture you but I guess it will do." Zach made a move to hit him but the man kept talking. "Now, before we get rash here, I think I have a deal that we can agree on."

"What would that be?" Zach said through clenched teeth.

"If you surrender yourself, I let little Cammie here go. Heck, I'll even let the Brit go with her." Don't agree to this, don't do it! Zach's eyes locked with mine and I opened my mouth to protest when the man had started talking again.

"Look, if you think you can fight your way out think again. Look at her," He said gesturing to me, "She is in no condition to fight at all." It was true. I hadn't had a substantial meal in weeks, and I was seriously dehydrated, cut I wouldn't give up.

"Zach." My raspy voice pleaded.

"I surrender myself, but you have to let them go."

"No!"

"Cammie, look at me, please," He wasn't asking, he was commanding me. "You and Bex go, I'll… I'll see you again someday." The tears were welling up in my eyes.

"You and your friend here have 20 minutes to get out of here so I suggest you say your good-byes and leave." Bex and I were pushed toward the exit as they led Zach away. Once we had made it far enough away I collapsed against a tree and let the sobs rock through my body.

Bex tried to soothe me but she knew not to say anything.

"They're going to kill him." I looked at her and saw tears streaming down her face too.

"I know." Zach had done everything in the world for me, and now he was giving his life for me as well. As I shifted against the tree, I heard a crunching sound from my pocket. It was a note.

_Cam,_

_If I don't make it out of here, and I probably won't, don't blame yourself for anything. I chose to risk it and come to save you, it was my choice and I know I won't ever regret it. I love you, you mean the world to me and I would give up my life to ensure your safety. I want you to go back to the CIA, tell them what happened and form a plan. Don't even bother coming after me, I know I'm going to get caught, and I know they'll let you go if they can take me instead. Cam, I knew what was going to happen coming into this, and I'm sorry if it hurts you. Find someone you love, get married, have kids. Try to forget me and my adorable smirk… as hard as it is. Remember that no matter what happens, I love you. Live a happy life, spend time with Baxter, Liz, and McHenry. I'm going to ask you one thing. Please take down these guys, don't let them hurt any more people. And Cammie; please don't do it alone. I want you to promise that you'll find help, and that you'll take down these guys safely. If you die, then I die in vain. _

_I wish I could send you more letters, but I think this will be the last one. I hope to see you one day, but for now I have to close this letter to my love._

_-Z_

It finally all comes crashing down. I realized he was my rock, my soul-mate, irreplaceable. But most of all, I realized that he was gone.

**Please review, they really help me. Did you cry? Almost? Let me know!**

**-psychicchameleon**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To all confused readers that last chapter was not the end. I want to show a chapter with Cammie moving on and having her own family, and also finding out how to cope with losing Zach. Again, don't forget to review!**

I had done exactly what Zach asked. I had taken down the people that killed him, and as hard as I thought it would be, it actually gave me a sense of peace. Now I can rest at night and know that they won't be able to take any more innocent lives.

I had moved back to Roseville and, as much as it killed me, tried to start dating again; and actually got married. My husband…. He abused me. Even though I could take the bruises, little Emma couldn't and I knew we had to get out of that relationship. I decided to go back to the CIA, knowing that people would come after me retired or not; keeping my spy skills up was a top priority. All I wanted was to keep Emma safe, she already was without a father; and I promised to her to stay safe so she wouldn't lose a mother as well.

Macey, Bex, and Liz were always there for me and Emma. Liz had gotten married to Jonas and had a son who was a little less than a year older than Emma. Bex and Grant had gotten engaged about a month ago and Macey was deciding on whether to give Preston another chance or move on. Seeing them again was nice and it helped me to move on from my fail of a marriage. Video chats were nice, especially on high quality custom computers (courtesy of Jonas) but sitting next to them was nicer.

I went on a few low-key missions here and there but the director didn't dare send me on anything else. He understood where I was coming from, he wanted little Emma to have a mother just as much as I did. It may also help that he walked me down the aisle, and his name is Joe Solomon. Occasionally, he let me help out on missions with Grant and Bex but as soon as it became a level 5 or higher, he pulled the plug. It annoyed me, but I can't help but thank him for it.

Forgetting Zach was hard, and I never really forgot him. After going back to the CIA I kept a book containing all the letters we had sent each other, and wrote more to numb the pain. Writing to him helped me feel like a part of him was still here, that maybe he wasn't really gone yet. I knew that this was unhealthy for me, Zach was really gone and I should accept it. The CIA had even found a skull with teeth that match with his dental records.

5 years can do a lot to a person. Five years ago, on the night when Zach saved me, I thought I would never recover. I thought the world would end and I wouldn't care. I know I'm still not fully recovered but I'm healing. I know there are people out there to help me; Bex, Macey, and Liz; Grant and Jonas; Joe; and Emma. At the age of 26 I have lost a love, escaped a marriage, and become a mother. I would have never thought that any of this would happen if I went back 5 years ago.

I went out to check the mail, and was surprised at a plain white envelope with no return address and just my name on the front. I opened it cautiously, knowing it could be dangerous. Inside was a handwritten letter in a familiar messy scrawl. It read:

_Cam,_

_It's been so long. 5 years can change a person, and I know it's probably changed you. If you're still willing, meet me at the coffee shop downtown. I'll explain everything._

_-Z (P.S. Your daughter is beautiful, just like you.)_

**Is it really Zach? OR a fake? Reviews please!**

**-psychicchameleon**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A little longer chapter this time, just for you guys :) Don't forget to review!**

Every bone in my body tried to turn me away from the door. My stomach churned, and for once I decided to go against my gut. I decided to go against every sense of reason and training that I had in me. As I walked into the small, vacant shop the only thing that agreed with me was my heart. It beat against my chest and willed me to walk into one of the empty booths.

My mind raced begging me to think of the possibilities that could go wrong. The truth was that I had already thought through every scenario, analyzed every outcome, but I stayed. I stayed in that small booth and waited. An hour passed. I still sat. 2 hours, then 3 passed by. I finally get up out of my seat, ignore the sympathetic looks from the waitress and am almost to the door, ready to give in.

The little bells on top of the door ring, and I stand face-to-face with a complete stranger. He has light blonde hair, dark blue eyes. He's tall with a slight gut and a graying mustache. I brush past him and walk back out into the sunlight. My mind keeps telling me I-told-you-so while my heart doesn't seem to give up. Something is wrong. Out of my pocket a piece of paper flutters out onto the sidewalk, on it are 6 words and an all too familiar signature:

_I'm sorry. Not safe. Meet again._

_-Z_

I race back to the shop but I know what I will find even before I get there. He's gone, left without a trace. It's like he was carried out the door with the wind.

I take out my phone and make a call.

"Liz? I need you to hack something for me."

"Cammie, I don't know what's going on here but this file is seriously protected. It's like a new firewall is set to come up every time I break through the previous one. Someone really doesn't want this to be seen."

"You can't do anything?" I ask.

"I can try, but it's not going to be easy. Whose file is this?"

"Zach's," I whisper.

"I thought… I thought he died,"

"So did I."

I wait at home with Emma trying to clear my mind. I want so badly for Zach to be alive, but I know this makes it the perfect trap.

Bex had been babysitting while I had gone to the coffee shop and was just putting on her coat to walk out the door.

"Cammie?" She turned to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go today?" She asks.

"Just to the coffee shop, why?" It wasn't technically a lie.

"Who were you meeting?"

"Just an old friend I met on a mission once." Again, not really a lie; It was more like withholding the truth. She seems skeptical but thankfully walks out the door.

I sat alone, rocking Emma to sleep while the night drug on. Usually Macey is here as well but she was on a mission in Belize. The TV roars to life, taking away the silence of the pent-house apartment. Living with Macey McHenry does have its perks. Emma's room seems so far away as I walk to put her in her nursery and slowly close the door behind me.

I feel on edge as I watch an old re-run of _Psych_, but I try and push it off. The state-of-the-art baby monitor that I installed in Emma's room shows her sleeping soundly. I want so badly to bring myself to laugh at the quirky antics and jokes of Shawn and Gus while they catch the bad-guy, but nothing in the world seems right. My spy-senses refuse to shut-down as I find myself staring out the windows around the room. The baby-monitor catches my eye and I feel my eyes flicker to the small screen. Everything seems in order, except that it is the exact film as a minute ago; the zoo-animal mobile and Emma in the same position. As much as I wanted to think it was a coincidence, I knew that there were no coincidences in my line of work.

A footstep sounded on the hardwood floor and I turned around to meet a pair of green eyes.

"Zach."

"Cammie."

"You can tell Jonas to come out of wherever he's hiding."

"How do you know Jonas is with me?"

"Because as good as your field work is, your hacking is only slightly above average; definitely not enough to hack into this baby-monitor so quickly."

"I'm offended." Our eyes wouldn't meet and I know we're both trying to realize that this is real, that it's not some kind of dream.

"Zach," I start again. This time my voice is softer.

"I'm so sorry Cam, I wish things weren't this way. I-I tried to see you, Heck, I would've given anything to see you. I know you might be angry," I cut him off.

"I'm not mad." His eyes find mine and our gaze seems to lock.

"Then what are you?"

"I don't know. I just wish I would've known you were okay."

"I need to explain everything. That group working for Lafel, they wanted me dead. After you destroyed them, one had managed to get away: Angela Lafel, my ex-girlfriend. She had promised me the day I was captured that she would kill me. An inside agent helped me fake my death in an explosion before the rest of you got there because Angela had triggered a bomb to go off in my cell as soon as someone came within 20 feet of the building. She didn't buy it and came after me. It was like a twisted game of tag, I was running, and yet I couldn't see her. Coming anywhere near you and the CIA would be like bringing a black-hole with me. I had to take her down on my own, I couldn't let any more lives be lost. I had finally managed to… kill her just a few days ago. I missed you Cam and I'm really sorry for everything. I should've gotten help, I should've…" I just wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You were doing what you thought was best. Trust me, I know what you feel like."

"I missed you Gallagher Girl."

"I missed you too."

**Reviews, pretty please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: New chapter, yay! Thanks to everyone who has viewed and/or reviewed. :) You guys are great! Here's a chapter just for you guys:**

After Zach had explained everything to me, he had left. He didn't stay and he didn't take me with him. Zach gave me the space that I needed, and I gave him the space he needed. No matter how much we may have loved, or love, each other; we need time. Being apart for 5 years took its toll. We were seeing other people, and accepting that fact.

-timeskip-

"You ready for your date with Jackson?" Bex asks.

"I guess." I sigh.

"Whoa Cam, tone down the excitement." I want to be excited, I really did. This guy is sweet and cute; he adores Emma and is a spy. Honestly, he's perfect. Maybe that's what I don't like about Jackson. He's too good, too perfect.

"Bex..." I try to protest before the doorbell rings.

She whispers to me, "Just try to have fun, okay? If it doesn't work out it doesn't work out."

"Coming!" She yells toward the door. She unlatches the door and turns the knob. I wish I could hide in the bathroom, maybe pretend that I'm sick.

"Zach? What are you doing here?" Bex asks without trying to hide her annoyance as he grabs her arm.

"We need to talk. Now." He leads her outside the door and I promptly run over to do what I do best. Besides, I'm not one to give up a perfect opportunity to practice my spy skills.

"I don't think she should do this." Zach's nearly silent voice whispers.

"And why would that be? Is someone jealous?" Bex's not-so-quiet British voice rings through.

"I… I can't tell you. It's classified. Just stay away from him, okay?"

"It's classified? Are you freaking kidding me right now Goode? I'm still trying to get over the fact that you're alive; which you decided to keep a secret from people who care. Listen Goode, you're not my favorite person in the world,"

"Obviously." Zach cuts in.

"Let me finish. I don't care how inflated your ego is, deep down I care. I also care about Cammie and I need you to not keep secrets from me. Understand?" Her voice is intimidating, I can her the flames in her tone.

"Can't you trust me for once?" Zach snaps.

"Can I?"

"He's a bad guy Bex. Listen, I'm going on a mission soon."

"How can you leave us again?" Bex sounds hurt, a quality I've never heard in her voice. "Cammie needs you, as much as you two are unwilling to admit it. Emma needs a father figure. Grant and Jonas need their best friend. Macey needs her human punching bag. Lizzie needs to know there is someone there to protect her and Jonas because we all know Jonas would get squashed like a bug. As much as I hate it, _I_ need you. You're the sibling I never had." Her voice breaks at the last sentence. There is a pause, and I know we're all taken aback.

"Bex, you don't understand." Zach's voice is fragile and I wonder if it will break as well.

"Then help me understand Zach, give me one good reason for you to leave. Tell me why you would give up everyone that needs you."

"I got this yesterday." I hear the rustling of his jacket and the crinkle of paper. "You might as well read it out loud, I know Cam's listening."

"Zachary, it's been a while. A little birdie told me that you had died, but I never believed that for a second. After all, you have my genes; not your fathers. I was so happy to see that you've gotten reacquainted with Cameron and the little girl as well. I'm giving you one last shot to join me, it would be in your best interest to do so. If I don't hear word from you within the next 36 hours I will come for them. With Love, Mom." Bex read out-loud. I pushed open the door.

"Come for whom?" I asked, but my question was answered as 5 pictures floated from the manila envelope onto the carpeted hallway. Pictures of Liz and Jonas picking up Charlie at daycare; Macey at the mall; Bex getting groceries; Grant driving down the road. Finally, resting on top was a picture of me rocking Emma to sleep.

"These pictures were all taken within the last 24 hours." I find my voice again.

"Catherine's really back and worse yet, she has eyes on us." Bex speaks. I glance to where Zach is supposed to be but I just find wall. He's already gone.

**Reviews make the world go 'round. They really do.**

**-psychicchameleon**


End file.
